


Good For You

by my_achilles_heel



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_achilles_heel/pseuds/my_achilles_heel
Summary: Inspired by, and written to, "Good For You" by Selena Gomez. Thank you to my lovely beta, flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash, for editing and reviewing this for me! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, and written to, "Good For You" by Selena Gomez. Thank you to my lovely beta, flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash, for editing and reviewing this for me! :)

You never have to do anything special for him—oh god, _no._ Negan takes you whichever way he wants—sometimes in the shower, other times he comes back from trips and he’s so hungry for you that he barely manages to rip your pants and panties off before fucking you senseless.

But there are nights, when, you decide to make things a little _special_ to change it up—just for the hell of it, because _fuck_ do you think Negan deserves it…

And tonight is one of these nights.

You’re inside Negan’s bedroom, the door shut, when you hear his footsteps as he comes home from yet another supply run. You haven’t seen him in nearly a week, and decided you’d treat him right tonight.

You open the bedroom door and step out, finding that Negan is settling down on the couch with a glass of scotch in hand. He groans as he settles into the soft cushion, before turning his head, a brow lifted, once he hears the bedroom door open and the sound of your heels against the floor. You’re wearing a tight and silky red dress, with a very low v cut in the front. Your hair is done up, and you’re even wearing red lipstick. You try your best not to smile as you see Negan light up, his tongue running slowly over his bottom lip.

“My _oh my_ , what do we have _here_?” he remarks with wide eyes and lifted brows, looking at you up and down as you walk to where he sits on the couch.

_Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_

You give him a sly smile and shrug your shoulders. “Just what are you talking about?” you ask as you stop right beside him, leaning against the arm of the couch, head tilted down. And his is tilted up, eyes never leaving you.

“Oh, _sweetheart_ , I know you too well…don’t play dumb with me,” Negan remarks. He leans back into the couch, legs spread slightly, and pats his right knee. “C’mon, take a seat on my lap, doll.”

You bite down on your lip as you do so, feeling warm just from how he’s looking at you— _watching you—_ as settle down on his knee, sitting to the side and swinging your legs over his left leg. You turn and circle your arms around his neck, lips pulled back into a smirk. Negan holds onto his drink with one hand, while his other circles around you and rests on the back of your hip.

“Now _thatta girl_ ,” he drawls out, licking his lips once more.

_Do my hair up real nice._

Your eyes leave his eyes and glance down at his lips, and drop a little lower even. His red scarf isn’t on, and his leather jacket is unzipped, exposing the white shirt he’s wearing underneath, chest hairs poking out. You glance back up once more, meeting his eyes to find how they’ve gone from being hazel to a dark espresso.

Negan takes a sip from his scotch before leaning over a bit, resting the glass on the coffee table. He wraps both arms now loosely around your hips, his fingers lacing behind your bottom.

“I missed you, Negan,” you say softly, pouting your lips slightly as you grip the collar of his jacket lightly, fingers tracing slowly over the cool material.

“ _Mmm_ , is that right?” he asks before letting out a low chuckle, his chest rumbling beneath you. “And what did you miss about me?”

You suck in a small breath before pressing your lips together. “Well…” you begin. The hand on his jacket goes up, running it through his loose locks of hair.

“Running my hands through your hair, and squeezing it while you go down on me,” you say, and then that same hand goes down to hold the side of his face, feeling that rough facial hair against your delicate skin that you love so much.

“The feel of your beard as you kiss me roughly,” you say, and next your hand goes down to his chest, pressing it firmly against that white t-shirt. “Your chest pressing so hard against my body while you fuck me senseless.”

Now your hand runs down his chest slowly, making sure the tips of your fingers trail down him centimeter by centimeter to torture him like he loves to do to you sometimes.

“And, of course,” you lick your lips, fingers finding themselves on his belt, patting his groin. “That large, thick cock of yours—“

Before you even have a chance to finish that very last sentence of yours—as if you even had a chance to begin with tonight—Negan growls, capturing your lips with his. He’s demanding and rough, as usual—as you always like it from him. He breaks this kiss and licks his lips. “ _Fucking fuck me_ , sweetheart! I ain’t gonna last long if you continue talking like that!”

You bite down on your lip, and before you have the chance to do or say anything else, Negan grabs you and presses you down into the cushions of the couch and pins your hands above your head. He slides himself in between your legs. Your legs are completely spread wide open for him, and your feet are resting on the arm of the couch behind him.

“Daddy is _starving_ , princess, so you better be fucking ready,” Negan licks his lips. You shiver at the sound of this, not knowing what to expect.

But you never know what to expect when it comes to Negan anyway—what kind of mood he’s in, even though he’s usually always the dominant one. Sometimes he wants to fuck you senseless more than he wants to go down on you, and other times all he wants to do is drink and eat you up…

You watch him with wide eyes as his hands grab the hem of your tight, silky dress and pulling and folding it up your stomach. He finds that you’re wearing black, sheer, and lace thong with matching garter belt straps connected to it that are around your upper thighs. Negan licks his lips, eyes glancing up at you briefly. “Mmm…you know how much I love it when you dress up for me, doll.”

He brings his lips down to you, then, planting a light and feathery kiss on both your hips. Then he lowers himself down just a bit, focusing his attention on your want—on your _need_ down there…

_And syncopate my skin to your heart beating._

“Now spread those legs,” Negan says with a cocky smile. And you obey his command, spreading your legs as far as possible for him. “Good girl,” he says before his eyes go back down to once more to what’s directly in his line of sight. He moves your panties to the side for now, _too eager—oh, far too eager._

He starts with your clit, for once being slow and gentle. He captures your clit between his lips, sucking on it with upmost care, tongue flicking it and swirling. Your arms spread apart, and you let out a small sigh in return. As he continues on, you will yourself to keep your eyes open—to not turn your head to the side, even, just so you can see the very man the entire The Saviors listen and look up between _your_ legs, pleasuring _you_. You bite down on your bottom lip, feeling it slowly begin to slip away from being in between your teeth, as you watch him.

Next, you feel his hand run up and down slowly over your entrance, just the light brushing of his fingertips alone making you shudder—it doesn’t help any at all that he’s also sucking on your clit still. You let out a small moan.

That’s when Negan lifts his head up, smiling as he sees you all sprawled out for him. He inserts just barely the tip of his index finger, watching as you moan again, your eyes halfway closed as you continue to look at him. “ _Fuck_ , sweetheart. You’re already _dripping wet_ for me,” he says with a chuckle.

“Mhm,” you say with a smile and nod. “Keep going, daddy.”

“Now, what do we say?” he smirks at you.

You can’t help but giggle in return. “ _Please_ , keep going, daddy,” you say now, licking your lips afterwards.

 _“That’s my good girl,”_ Negan says before his eyes leave yours. He now, finally, pulls down your panties with his available hand, bringing them down to your knees.

The finger that’s already in you pushes completely into you all at once, making you moan aloud. He pushes it in and out of you at a steady pace, going faster and plunging it deeper into you as he continues. He adds his middle finger in, pumping his two fingers in and out of you fast and hard. Negan’s eyes are on you the entire time, watching as you turn your head to the side, closing your eyes tight, moaning aloud for him.

You’re taken by surprise when you feel his moist, wet tongue on your clit again, flicking it, making you arch your back just slightly. One of your hands starts to curl up into a fist as you feel the rest of his mouth come down onto your clit, sucking on it between his lips and his tongue swirling. This, added with the fact that his fingers are still thrusting into you, and that you can feel his beard brush against your thighs from time to time, makes you feel the warmth that’s pooling in the pit of your stomach grow deeper and deeper—makes you feel that warmth burn more as he does this. You can feel yourself growing _so close_ to the edge.

You sit up as your hands slide down and bury themselves in Negan’s hair, fingers spread wide apart as you run it through his dark locks. Your eyes barely open enough to see this—to see the soft hair against your skin, this powerful man between your legs, so focused on your pleasure—on fulfilling your desire and thirst, as well as his own. Your eyes close once again and you squeeze them tighter. Your back arches and you dip your head back, fingers clutching onto his hair tightly—as you subconsciously scoot a bit closer to him, pushing your cunt into his face more.

 _“Fuck, Negan,”_ you moan aloud. Your breaths are short, and continue to grow shorter as some hitch in your throat—as you feel yourself on the brink, on the edge of no control.

He chuckles lowly at the sound of those two words slipping off your lips, and you feel the vibrations from that against you as he continues to lick and suck. You let out a shaky sigh in return.

“Cum for me, princess. _Fucking cum all over me,_ ” Negan says, and you bite down _hard_ on your bottom lip. Oh _fuck_ that is bringing you so much closer to your release…and he knows saying that in that deep voice of his always does.

 _“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_ ” you mumble incoherently in a barely audible voice. You’re there— _you’re right there_ —about to lose all of your control…

And that’s when you feel your entire body shudder all at once—feel your walls clench and tighten around his fingers that are still thrusting relentlessly into you—feel the muscles of your inner thighs tighten as well. All of the burning heat that was pooled in your stomach spreads nice warmth slowly throughout your entire body. Your hands, which are holding onto his hair tightly, begin to slowly loosen their grip as you ooze your juices out on him.

His fingers slip out of you after your walls relax. Negan lets go of your clit and runs his tongue over you, starting from the bottom of your entrance, lapping up your sweet and bitter nectar as his tongue runs up to your clit. You finally begin to open your eyes slowly, seeing him do this. You lick your lips as you watch him continue—as you watch and _feel_ his tongue lick up all of your cum. You feel his beard rub against your inner thigh as he licks up what’s managed to drop down there, too. You feel hazy, and light all over—all _because of him._

Your hands leave his hair and come back down, resting on the cushions of the couch beneath you, as Negan lifts his head up. You can see your juices glistening off his facial hair, making you smile—and he smiles at you in return.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I’m not God. But I might as well be with how fucking much you were babbling it,” Negan chuckles. You throw your head back into laughter, wrapping your arms around your torso, shaking your head at yourself. You have nothing to counter that with, because you know he’s pretty damn accurate.

As your laughter comes to a stop you let go of yourself and lift your head up. Negan brings his fingers up to your face that was previously inside you, and you see how much they’re coated in your juices. “Taste how sweet you are, doll,” he says. You obey and open your mouth, and he puts his index and middle fingers inside you. Your mouth closes down on his fingers, and your tongue runs over and swirls over them as you lick up your own cum. You taste how sweet you are, with just a hint of the bitterness—you taste the product of your own want for him—your own pleasure caused by him. Your cheeks are hollowed out as you do so.

Negan licks his lips slowly, watching you. Both of your eyes are on each other, even as his fingers now leave your mouth.

“ _Fuck_. Don’t you taste so fucking good? I could fucking eat you up all day,” he says with a smile.

You nod your head in reply. “And it’s _all because of you_ ,” you say lowly and with a smirk. Negan laughs in return, shaking his head at you.

“It better fucking be. That pretty, tight, little cunt is _all fucking mine_ ,” he says roughly now, eyes firm, lips pressed together in a firm line. Because he’s serious—you’re one of his wives, after all. You belong _only_ to him.

You lick your lips before replying. “I’m _all yours, Negan_ ,” you say, knowing that this is exactly what he wants to hear—and this is exactly what you want to say.

He grins wildly now, eyes locked on yours, as his hands come down to your knees where your panties are still. He slides them off, and you lean back and lift your legs up slightly to help in taking them off. Once they’re off, he throws them off to the floor. His rough and calloused hands run up and down your thighs slowly now, the difference in texture of skin—yours is soft and delicate, while his is tough and rugged—causing you to shiver.

But you take your legs away from him, sitting up completely now. You move on the couch to where you’re sitting up on your knees facing him. You press your hands to his chest and suddenly push him back against the couch, his back pressed against the arm of the couch on the side he’s on. You sit in between his spread legs and look at him with a particular glint in your eyes that you know he loves—that glint that tells him you’re up to no good—to settle back, relax, and _enjoy the fucking ride._

“ _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_ ,” you say softly. His eyes widen before lightening up, knowing exactly what you plan on doing.

“ _Mmm,_ ” he says, and you feel his chest rumble against your palms through his shirt. “Fucking _show me_ , sweetheart.”

You smile deviously at him as your hands leave your chest. They suddenly grip the collar of his leather jacket and strip it off, Negan opening his arms and helping you by shrugging it off. You place it on the floor where your panties are. Your eyes drink in the sight of his tan and freckled skin that you can never get enough of—the tattoos on his arms that you’ve loved to run your fingers along while lying in bed together after having sex. Your hands come down to the bottom of his shirt and pull it up, Negan lifting his arms up for you as you slip it off of him. It ruffles up his already messy hair as you do so, and you place it on the pile of clothes that’s starting to build up on the floor. Just as you start to run your fingers over his exposed, hairy chest, Negan suddenly captures your wrists with his hands, squeezing them tight. He looks at you with a firm and hard expression, eyes boring into your own. Your eyes are wide, confused as you look back at him.

“Take off that dress. Now,” he demands.

“Yes, sir,” you say. You bring your hands down to the bottom of your dress, which is still folded up at your stomach from when he pulled it up earlier. As you’re about to begin to pull it up, you feel Negan’s hands come over yours, stopping you.

“Let me do it instead. I want to fucking see _all_ of you,” he licks his lips. You nod in reply.

_I just wanna look good for you._

You raise your arms straight above your head, and Negan begins to pull up your dress. He slides it up your body and once it’s off, he places it on the pile of clothes on the floor. Your arms are still raised as you see his eyes darken impossibly more—as you watch his tongue slowly run over his bottom lip, starting from the right corner to and running along to the left, before coming up and running over his upper lip. You watch as he drinks in the sight of your breasts hanging out for him, nipples hard and protruding out. His hands come to the side of your breasts, tips running over your breasts and over to your nipples. You feel those rough tips of his fingers barely, oh _just barely_ brush over your nipples and then circle around them, that enough to make you sigh aloud as you feel yourself grow warm again in your cunt.

“You’re not wearing a bra...” he begins, his tone of voice telling you that he’s soaking in this thought. Negan’s eyes glance back up to yours and his lips begin to curl into a smirk.

“ _My dirty little girl!_ ” he suddenly says loudly, that smirk now turning into a huge and cocky grin.

_Leave this dress a mess on the floor, and still look good for you._

His hands, now, grab both your breasts, massaging them, as he looks at you with that same smile. And as much as you like it—as much as it makes you sigh in this moment—you manage to put your hands over his and take them off your breasts, pushing his hands down to his sides.

“No, no, no,” you say as you lean into him. “ _Let me show you, daddy,_ ” you say in a soft whisper into his ear, tongue flicking over his earlobe. Your hands leave his that you had pushed down and go to his belt buckle.

Negan swallows, closing his eyes. “Show me, princess,” he urges you on.

Your lips come to his neck, planting kisses as your hands unbuckle his belt. You suck on some areas of his neck, sometimes nibble a bit only to run your tongue over that spot, giving him a decent mix of both pain and pleasure. You unbutton and unzip his pants as you do so. But you pull away from his neck so you can completely take his pants off. You pull them down with both hands, Negan shifting to help you. You manage to slide them off his ankles and dump them on the pile of clothes on the floor. You lick your lips, seeing him in black briefs, and you slip your fingers in between the waistband of them. You pull them down his legs and take them off, tossing them aside. You watch as his cock springs out, hard for you, precum already oozing out from his tip. You can never get over how beautiful his cock really is—how large and thick it is, with a vein or two poking out, swollen for his desire _for you_.

Now you get off the couch and come down on your knees on the floor directly in front of where Negan sits. He moves so his feet are on the ground, sitting facing you, legs spread wide apart, his cock waiting for you.

_You look good, girl. You know you do, don’t you?_

You take his cock with one hand, holding him at the base, while your other hand is on his upper thigh, feeling all the hair he has there too. You lean in, tongue starting to run all along his length from above your hand till you reach his tip, taking the head of his cock into your mouth. You feel Negan shudder as you do this, letting out a tiny groan as the large head of his cock comes into your mouth, your tongue running all over it. His eyes watch as your cheeks hollow and you slowly take him further into your mouth.

_Baby, let me be good to you._

Your hand lowers to his balls, rubbing and massaging them gently, as you do your best to take all of him in your mouth. You feel his tip hit the back of your throat, and then you slowly bring his cock out of your mouth as your tongue runs all around it. Once you get to just the tip remaining in your mouth, you make a ‘pop’ sound with your mouth as it leaves. Negan groans as you do this, and you internally smile at the sound of that. The hand on his balls comes back up, holding him at his base, as you see his cock completely coated in your saliva. You lick your lips, about to work him much faster this time, when Negan reaches out and captures your chin with his hand. He squeezes it softly, causing you to look up at him.

“Stand up,” he commands.

“Yes, sir,” you say. He lets go of your chin, resting his hand on top of yours that is on his thigh. As you stand up, your hand lets go of his cock and the other leaves his thigh. You’re standing before him, nothing on but your garter belts and heels, your hair still pinned up and back in that tight little bun. You purse your lips, looking down at him—he’s seated on the couch leaning back, legs spread apart, cock standing so hard and tall waiting for you. His head is tilted up, and his dark brown eyes are hooded. Those very eyes flicker up and down, soaking in every delicious curve of your body—soaking in every single bit of your flesh that he wants to taste and relish in.

Now Negan stands up, towering completely above you. He takes one of your hands in his and raises your arm up, spinning you around like a doll—like his very own play thing—so your back faces him. Suddenly, he lowers your arm down to your side, hand still clutching onto yours, while his other arm wraps around your lower belly and pulls your back roughly against him. You can feel his cock pressed up against your ass, and he presses you harder against you, his lips coming to your neck.

“Mmm… _you look good, princess. You know it, don’t you?_ ” Negan murmurs against your neck, planting a kiss upon your skin there. You sigh aloud, and he plants another kiss in a slightly lower spot.

“Mhm,” you say. “ _Just for you, daddy. I just want to look good for you,_ ” you purr.

You feel him smile against your skin and then he nips at a spot he kissed on your neck, making you shudder against him. His hand releases yours, and moves to your ass, squeezing one of your cheeks. You bite down on your lip in return.

And all at once, he scoops you off your feet, throwing you over his back. You yelp in surprise, but then you giggle aloud. You feel Negan’s hand slap your ass as he chuckles, carrying you off.

“Well, fuck! Daddy’s about to fuck you into _fucking oblivion_ for that, princess. You won’t even be able to fucking walk tomorrow,” Negan howls. He takes long, quick strides toward his desk, and places you down once he gets there, your back facing him, the front of his body completely pressed against you. You blink your eyes rapidly, not knowing what to expect from here—oh, not knowing whatsoever with this sudden turn of events. But you’re enthralled by that—so excited, because you _know_ you’re back to get some of the best sex of your life.

“But first,” he says, his hands coming to your bun. You arch your back against him, ass pressing further into his groin, as his hands begin to unravel your hair. Your locks come down, his hands running themselves through it, as you shake them out yourself too.

Negan wraps his arms around your torso, pulling you impossibly further against him. “ _Much_ fucking better,” he says lowly.

That’s when his arms leave you—that’s when he suddenly places a hand on the middle of your back, pushing you forward gently, bending you over his desk. He takes one of your arms and bends it around your back, and the hand he pushed you down with comes to your head, burying itself in your locks, tightening his grip on it.

“What do we say?” Negan says, holding his head up high, looking down at you like that—you, bent over completely for him, willing and waiting.

“ _Fuck me, daddy,_ ” you say.

“No, no, no, sweetheart,” he says now. “Say it how I _know_ you know how to say it!”

You already knew before you replied the first time how he likes to hear you say it—the exact way he likes to hear you _beg_ and _plead_ for him.

“ _Please, fuck me, daddy!”_ you say louder this time, filling up the entire room with your voice.

“Now that’s daddy’s, dirty little girl,” he growls with a smile, kicking your legs apart. And all at once, not giving you time to adjust at all; he rams his entire cock into you, filling you up entirely. He’s so fucking big he barely fits inside of you—to where you can feel him fill you up to the hilt. You moan loudly in return, pleasure shooting through you as you tighten and squeeze around him. He groans in return, pulling out entirely from you.

You whimper a little in return, and Negan chuckles. He once again thrusts himself completely into you, and you moan again.

_And syncopate my skin to how you’re breathing._

He stops playing games entirely, instead now thrusting incredibly fast and hard into you. He didn’t even give you a chance by steadily building up his pace—oh no, he decided to fully go for it.

You moan aloud as he plunges in and out of you and this unforgiving and relentless pace, once more feeling the warmth pool up in the pit of your stomach, knowing that your inevitable release is beginning to build up now.

_You say I give it to you hard—_

Negan makes the most animalistic noises as he does this—as he holds himself up to his word of _really_ fucking you into oblivion. He groans loudly, throwing his head back, letting the pleasure that your tight and wet cunt is giving him fill course through him entirely.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” you moan now. And in return, you feel Negan’s hand tighten in your hair, pulling back on you, making your back arch for him. You moan even louder now.

_—so bad, so bad—_

“ _Fuck!_ ” Negan groans loudly, still at it with that fast and hard pace. “Your pussy is so fucking _tight_!”

You let out another loud moan as he keeps going—going, and going, _and going_. Your entire body feels hot—you’re burning so much in your stomach and cunt, and it’s only getting worse the more he goes. Or, rather, _better_ …

Because you’re on that edge yet again—you’re climbing up so close to that edge, about to fall off and let go—about to get that release from him…

Your breath hitches in your throat as he pulls back on your hair again. You feel him let go of your arm finally, and you reach back with that arm, placing your hand on the back of his quads, squeezing him. Meanwhile your other arm is extended out, hand clutching onto the edge of the desk as tight as possible, your knuckles white.

“ _Cum for me, daddy,_ ” you beg. “ _Please, cum inside me._ ”

Negan groans loudly after you say that. “I’m so fucking close.”

The room is filled entirely with the sound of your noises of pleasure, and skin slapping against each other repeatedly with him thrusting into you like that.

That’s when it finally comes—that’s when you finally fall off the edge yet again. You moan his name loudly as you feel that familiar warmth spread throughout your entire body—as your toes tingle and your pussy tightens around him, twisting and soaking his hard cock with your juices, dripping down your thighs and all over him. Negan continues to thrust wildly into you, relishing in the feeling of you cumming all over him like that—of you soaking up his cock, your walls clenching down and squeezing him _so goddamn tight._

_—make you never want to leave—_

And then Negan follows so soon after you. You feel his cock twitch inside of you, his hot cum filling you up, as he lets out one last animalistic groan, throwing his head back completely in pleasure. His thrusts slow down as his cum spurts out into you, sighing heavily as he finally feels his own release for the evening. Once he’s done, he pulls out of you slowly, eyes looking down and looking at your intermingling bodily fluids _drip down your inner thighs._ He licks his lips at the sight of it—at the sight of you _dirty all over your body because of him—his sweat and cum all over you—even his own smell._ If he hadn’t cum already, fuck, that sight alone could get him off.

_—I won’t. I won’t._

You turn around and face him, both of you smiling at one another. “ _You know you did good,_ ” Negan says lowly. “Now let’s get you all cleaned up, princess.”

You nod your head as Negan takes your hand, leading you off to the bathroom so you two can rinse off together.

_Trust me, I can take you there. Trust me._


End file.
